


puzzle pieces

by days4daisy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Extra Treat, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: Yondu has to admit, he’s got a soft spot for strays.





	puzzle pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wnnbdarklord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, wnnbdarklord!

Yondu knows as soon as Quill looks at him. Quick eye contact, furrowed brow, head cocked in Loki’s direction. Something is up.

Their newest crew member has been quiet since they jumped off Sakaar. That part's not strange for Loki. The kid doesn’t talk much, but he’s usually more animated in the cockpit. Loki’s brain may not be working right, but the guy is one hell of a pilot. Quill knows it too, it’s why he gives Loki so much grief. They’ve bonded over flying ever since the Ravagers stumbled on Loki down on his luck on Contraxia.

Yondu sees what Quill sees. Loki is always pale, but he’s gone ghost white, shaking like a tripped wire. Looks like it’s taking all his energy to keep on his feet.

Yondu trails Loki out of the cockpit. Good thing, because seconds later he’s supporting more body weight than he prepared for. Loki looks like he’s out, eyes rolled back.

One second later, he’s gasping and grabbing his own chest. “Kid,” Yondu says, shaking him. “C’mon now.”

“I don’t-” Loki swallows hard, like he’s about to lose his lunch. It doesn’t come, only a wince and wet eyes. “I don’t feel very well,” he says.

“Headache?” Loki nods; it seems to take a lot of effort. Yondu sturdies an arm around his waist. “Alright, let’s go. Can’t have you makin’ a mess of my floors, boy.”

“No.” Loki’s eyes are on those floors. He looks sad and sick, and Yondu has to wonder if it was the right choice to take on another one of these pity cases. He only has so much ship and self to go around.

Yondu tightens his grip. “Move it,” he says.

It takes a good ten minutes to walk Loki to his bunk. They don’t talk. Loki clenches his teeth, but he doesn’t complain. Yondu is the one who eases up whenever Loki’s weight sags or his eyes start to cloud over.

Loki has the smallest bunk on the ship, keeps the crew from bitching about special treatment for the new guy. It’s private but still within earshot if the nightmares get him. Quill's good with this stuff, tells Loki to shut up but makes it clear there's no shame in night sweats.

Poor Quill has his share of sleepless nights too, and he still has no clue who his daddy is. The jackass. Yondu hopes he never finds out.

Loki has not complained about the small bunk. His messed up brain may not know any better. He climbs onto his little cot with a grunt of effort. Has to bend his legs to fit on the thing, but Loki doesn’t seem to mind. He knots up his long limbs and tucks his face on his pillow. Loki looks young like this, but looks don’t mean a damn thing in this galaxy. Yondu wonders how old he really is.

“I want this to stop,” Loki says. Haven’t they all said the same thing at some point in their lives?

It’s a kid’s sentiment, though. Yondu gives him a toothy grin. “Pain don’t work like that, boy. Move.” Loki shifts to the side so Yondu can sit. “This kick in now?”

Tension lines Loki’s brow. “Sakaar,” he says. “When we were leaving.”

“What’d I tell you about Sakaar? Place's got every imbibable under every sun, but it’s shifty business. You gotta watch yourself in spots like that.”

“I didn’t drink anything,” Loki protests. His green eyes look dark in this shadowed corner of the ship. “I...think I remembered something.”

Yondu’s brows shoot up.

Loki hasn’t remembered anything since they found him except his name. Oh, and that crazy day on Lidoes when Loki walked out in the middle of a storm. Looked up at lightning in the sky and smiled as he got drenched. The boys made fun of Loki for days.

“You think you knew Sakaar?” Yondu asks.

“No. I mean, I don’t know, I…” Loki grimaces. “There was this woman.”

Yondu hums knowingly. “Heh. Usually is.”

“No.” Loki’s voice rises. “Not like that. At least, I don’t think so. I felt like I knew her. I knew her kind.”

“Her...kind? What’s that mean?”

“I knew what she was." Loki speaks faster, more frantic. "She was like me, but - this pain, I couldn’t-”

“Easy now.” Yondu sets a hand on Loki’s chest. Looking at it, Loki measures out a breath. His chest rises and falls a tick slower than before. “Think we should turn back?” Yondu asks. “Find this broad? Ask her some questions?”

“I don’t…” A sickly shade returns to Loki’s pallor. He closes his eyes. “No. She may have left, and we have plans.”

“And you ain’t sure you want to ask her those questions, huh?” Loki falls silent.

With a hitched shoulder, Yondu reaches down the cot for Loki’s quilt. He pulls it up, covering the bunch Loki’s made of his long body. Yondu pats Loki’s arm through the cover. “Maybe you ain’t ready,” he says.

Loki shakes his head, scowling. “I’m a coward.”

“You ain’t ready,” Yondu snaps back. “I don’t take no cowards on my crew, boy. You hear me?” Loki stills, jaw clenched. Yondu glares pointedly. “Well?”

“You don’t take cowards on your crew, captain.” Loki sounds tired.

“Damn straight.” Yondu nods. “Screw where you came from anyway. You don’t need it.”

A faint smile plays on Loki’s lips. “I don’t need it, no.”

“That’s right.” Yondu pats his side through the quilt. “Sleep it off, then get back on deck. You got Quill’s shift next.”

“Yes, captain,” Loki says. He sounds so proper when he says the title, accent clipped and rich-sounding. Doesn’t hurt to have a touch of wealth in this ragtag operation. Once Loki gets more used to the way things go around here, Yondu has no doubt his persona will be of plenty of use.

Yondu leaves Loki to it, even though he still has questions of his own. Some girl on Sakaar? Yondu kicks himself for not paying closer attention. Who knows how long it may take for Loki to get another glimpse of his past life.

But some things are better left dead and gone, Yondu knows it better than anyone. Yondu is getting a hell of a pilot out of the deal. Good enough kid. A little messed up, but hey, who isn’t?

Besides, Yondu has to admit, he’s got a soft spot for strays.

*The End*


End file.
